Cherry Blossoms
by Uchiha Who
Summary: "...Make-up!" They couldn't believe what they were seeing... Or what they were feeling. The girls were involved in something they couldn't handle, what happens when the guys get mixed up in it?


Cherry Blossoms, by Uchiha who

**Author Note:** Well, Um, this is my first fic and I'm kind of nervous :3 I hope you all L-like my story, if you can please leave feedback it would greatly help me :)

**Summary:** "...Make-Up!" They couldn't believe what they saw, the girls they knew were involved in something they weren't strong enough to handle. What happens when they accidentally get mixed up in this mess.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything :3 (maybe the plot)

**Pairings:** Unknown to this point :3

**Ages:** Everyone is 17 or 18 (Senseis: 28 and up)

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun, matte!"

Bubble gum pink hair flowed in the wind as she ran toward her advancing teammates. Emerald eyes shined with the happiness she felt. Her body swayed as her legs took her toward them. Her black shorts, pink over shorts flowed with her red original shirt with the Haruno sign on the back. Her high-top ninja shoes clanked on the ground as she came to a full stop in front of them.

Naruto smiled and engulfed her into a bear hug. As usual she would greet him, and look to Sasuke, who would only nod to her. She nodded back as her sensei, or ex-sensei, Kakashi popped on the Tori of the red bridge. The orange in her vision disappeared and yelled at the teacher who was unusually early.

"Kakashi! Your early!"

Naruto's finger pointed in shock. Sasuke too looked to the Jounin in slight surprised. Sakura smiled, finally.

"Well, I'm early for a reason." Kakashi jumped down. His one eye that was visible held a serious look to it that made the team straighten. "I'm sure you've all heard of the unusual energy crisis around the nations," Sakura somewhat shrunk behind Naruto. Oh, she knew about the attacks, she was a medical ninja of course. She had to heal them, but that's not the only reason why. "Tsunade asked us to keep an eye out of the villagers and scope out for the creatures responsible for them." Squad seven nodded. "One more thing, We will be getting help for Konoha nine and Gai's team. So work with them, it'll be easier."

They nodded as Kakashi disappeared, finally taking out his Icha Icha book. "Well," Sakura started, "I have to be off, i have to meet the girls at Hinatas house!" With no other words she ran off, thinking about todays assignment... this was to be an urgent meeting.

_Sakura is.._

"Come in Sakura!" Waved Hinata. She had pearl eyes, and long blue hair. She smiled as she sat around her crowd of friends. One named TenTen, who had Chinese buns and brown eyes. Ino, a girl with blue eyes and blond hair. A nurse, that they come to like, named Hinako. She had long black hair and orange eyes. Sakura came to them and sat in the chair next to TenTen. Yhe girls huddled at a table in a secret room, in Hinata's family mansion.

"Did you get today's mission?" TenTen started.

"Yeah! Can you believe them! There just going to get in our way!" Ino huffed.

"Ino, but they don't know its our business." Hinata said. Her stuttering days were over, why, well shes learned shes stronger than she thinks she is. And she needs to show it.

"Well," Sakura started that caused all of them to turn to her. "Sasuke has been getting kind of suspicious.."

"What do you mean?" Hinako asked.

"Well, every time we have to meet, He stares at me or glares like hes saying 'Why do you always leave' or like I'm leaving too much, I don't know." She rested her chin on her palm thinking.

"Well he needs to keep his thoughts to himself." Ino huffed again.

"Damn Ino," TenTen said, "What are you on your period?"

Ino huffed again. "Yeah. Damn Mother nature."

Sakura giggled. Fate was a funny thing. Who knew when she trained under Tsunade the Fifth Hokage she would learn her family's secret. She was special and she hoped one day she could show it to someone, and mostly to Sasuke. She was finally strong enough for him.

Hell, all of the girls here were strong enough.

Strong enough for anything.

* * *

"Don't you think the girls have been acting strange?"

Naruto stated bored. Wierd that _Naruto_ was _bored_ at the _ramen_ stand, he scooped up some noddles thinking about how Hinata has drastically changed and disappears a lot often. Sasuke 'hned' As he sat next to Neji Hyuga, who too was thinking about Hinata, but mostly TenTen. He sat next to a non-eating Shikamaru who thoughts led to the troublesome woman Ino. And he sat next to Choji the eating boy, who's thoughts went to the new nurse, Hinako.

"Yeah, but who cares," Shikamaru yawned over his bowl of Ramen.

Sasuke had to admit, Sakura was acting strangely. The mission they got today, made her tense and he could feel it. What did she have to do with this that they didn't know about, well he was going to find out. For the missions sake.. yeah that's it. He pushed his finished bowl away and rose from his chair.

"Bye old man!" Naruto and the guys left with a rude comment. The old man, Tauchi, just laughed and waved back.

...

..

"Minna!" Sakura and the girls stopped their laughing and turned to the table, where a cat sat. The cat was unusual, with blue-black fur and orange eyes. The whiskers were awfully long, and the cat held a tattoo on its forehead.

"What is it Setsuna?" Hinako asked.

Who's Setsuna you ask? Well, "I sense a Youma's aura." The cat said.

Setsuna was the cat.

The girls tensed on the spot, "Already! Where?" Sakura hopped form her seat. "Down at the market."

Sakura nodded to Hinata who nodded to the rest of the girls, and in a flash they were gone from the room.

But they were seen, running down the busy street of the market, "Where is it Ino?" Ino nodded and searched around, you see Ino was gifted with something very special. Evil auras and things were her strong point. She could sense a Youma anywhere. "Toward the forest!" The girl nodded and sprang into action.

Unbeknown to the girls the Guys lay in the forest quietly talking and chatting. Strange enough they us sat, and didn't train. "Hey do you hear that?" Naruto said. the guys quiet down as they too heard it, "It's coming from over there." Neji pointed where he saw six figures with his Byakugan. The men got to their feet and hid in the shadows...

"What the?" Naruto didn't finish. It was the girls. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and Hinako. they stood in front of a strange creature who stood over limp bodies of travelers.

"Ready?" They heard Sakura ask. the girls nodded. Sakura stood forward and raised two fingers to her forehead. "Moon Prism Power!" Twirling her hands, they felt a strong chakra erupt from her necklace.

"Mercury Power!" Hinata raised three finger and pointed them to her temple, another chakra emitted.

"Mars Power!" Ino put up two fingers, almost like the 'Rock On' sign over her head.

"Jupiter Power!" TenTen raised five fingers and crossed them, her right hand over her left forearm.

"Venus Power!" Hinako, Raised two finger and placed them to her temple, her other hand stretched out, almost like she was giving a curtsy.

As the chakras they emitted came together, the boys eyes went wide at the site.

"...Make-Up!"

**TBC**

Ano, how was it.. :3 Good? This is based off the one show that i love so much as a child.. Do you know what it is xD


End file.
